Various measurement devices exist that enable measurement of a distance between two points. Rulers, tape measures, and other similar devices provide a simple means of measuring distance or length. However, many of these devices are only capable of measuring a linear distance and are incapable of determining a vertical distance between two points. Further, it may be difficult to align traditional measurement devices to achieve a vertical measurement, such as when measuring a distance between a pipe and a surface through a manhole cover.
What is needed, therefore, is a distance measurement device that enables measurement of a vertical distance between two points when the device is in one or more non-vertical orientations.